fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Finał czyli trzeba zmierzyć się ze Stratą
Chris: -WITAM W NAJBARDZIEJ DRAMATYCZNYM ODCINKU DŻUNGLI TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI!!!MINĘŁO 16 TYGODNI OD KIEDY NASI UCZESTNICY PRZYJECHALI DO DŻUNGLI!!!Zostało już tylko dwoje zawodników, Chłopak kontra dziewczyna....DJ vs Courtney, które z nich wygra te (pokazuje na skrzynkę z kasą) 1.000.000 dolarów??Kto odejdzie z niczym? I czy doczekamy się drugiego sezonu??Dowiecie się tego oglądając dzisiejszy odcinek... DŻUNGLI TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI!!! (czołówka) Na śniadanie są naleśniki... DJ: -Nie mogę uwierzyć że dzisiaj jest normalne śniadanie (wącha naleśniki) AAaaa nie ma to jak dobre śniadanie... Courtney nic nie robiła z jedzeniem, tylko od czasu do czasu je przewracała i jadła.... DJ: -Nie cieszysz się z naleśników i z finału w jednym?? Courtney: -Ciesze się, ciesze...Ale brakuje mi wszystkich, którzy już odpadli...No może z wyjątkiem Heather, ale wszyscy byli wspaniali i chciałabym ich jeszcze raz zobaczyć... DJ: -Wiem co czujesz siostro... Courtney: -Wiesz co, może pójdę popływać... DJ: -Mogę skończyć twoje naleśniki?? Po tym ohydnym żarciu Chef'a...Nie mogę się najeść... Courtney: -Możesz, możesz.... Poszła się przebrać, wzięła Pareo i wyszła popływać, kiedy wychodziła z domu okryta Pareem, zobaczyła DJ z pełnym brzuchem.. DJ: -UUuuu chyba zjadłem o jeden za dużo... Courtney zachichotała: -Chodź popływasz ze mną.... DJ: -Dzięki, dojdę jak...(biegnie do łazienki i rzyga) DJ: -No dobra, chyba pójdę... Poszli oboje nad jezioro i zaczęli się chlapać... Courtney: -Chodź skoczymy z klifu... DJ: -Idź bezemnie, ja się boje.... Courtney: -Ale to ostatni dzień w Dżungli jak teraz skoczysz będziesz miał to za sobą.... DJ: -No dobra... Na Klifie... DJ się trzęsie: -Nie dam rady... Courtney wzięła rozbieg i rzuciła się na DJ'a i strąciła go z klifu.... Courtney: -Wybacz DJ... DJ spada i się drze na cały głos, że słyszą go przegrani, a Courtney spada tak samo jak Geff w WTP.... Już w jeziorze.... Courtney: -JUHUUU!!! TO BYŁO SUPER!! DJ: -TO BYŁO STRASZNE!!! Courtney: -sorki DJ że cię zrzuciłam... DJ: -No dobra, już wrócę i się przebiorę.... Courtney podle się czuła, wiec też poszła się przebrać.... Jak się już przebrali... Courtney: -DJ chciałam cie jeszcze raz przeprosić, i chciałam dać to tego małego króliczka(żywego) DJ: -O JEJ!! Jaki on słodki... Courtney: -Jest dla ciebie, i jeszcze raz przepraszam za to że cię zrzuciłam.... DJ: -Już jest spoko Courtney, nazwę go zajączek.... Chris przez megafon: -Gratuluje Finałowej Dwójce, żeby było wam raźniej zapraszam na plac główny... Na Placu.... Courtney: -EEe Chris, po co ci te krzesła??Jest ich 14 a nas jest dwóch... Chris: -To nie są krzesła dla was...To są miejsca gdzie mają usiąść nasi przegrani... Courtney: -Chcesz powiedzieć, że... Chris: -Tak, powitajmy naszych przegranych.... Kiedy Duncan przechodził koło Courtney ta udawała smutną.... DJ do Courtney po cichu: -Myślałem że lubisz Duncan'a.... Courtney: -Bo lubię, ale po tej aferze z Heather, czuje coś .... Chris: -No dobrze dwójko, nie będę was pytał co zrobicie z kasą bo już to powiedzieliście, a wiec oto co macie zrobić....Najpierw pobiegniecie nad przepaść, weźmiecie strzały oraz łuki, i będziecie musieli zestrzelić głowy z balonów, tych którzy odpadli, w tej samej kolejności...Kiedy będziecie strzelać będzie się wysuwać most który przeniesie was na drugą stronę, jeśli zrobicie błąd, most się nie ruszy...Następne zadanie powiem wam jak już je wykonacie....Do biegu..Gotowi...Karetka już przyjechała.... Courtney: -A po co tu karetka? Chris: -START!! Z Courtney biegł Duncan, a z DJ'em Heather... Courtney: -Wiec co porabiałeś, kiedy byłeś w domu? Duncan: -Nie byłem w domu, tylko w kurorcie przegranych, ale myślałem o tobie cały czas... Courtney: -Nie tęsknisz za Heather?? Duncan: -A to niby dlaczego??To ona mnie wrobiła.... Dotarli na miejsce...Courtney bierze łuk, który jest śliski(strzały już ma) Courtney: -Co prawda, wybaczyłam ci(bierze łuk, który jej spada), i nadal staram się o tym(znowu bierze łuk i jej spada) zapomnieć...YYhhhh DLACZEGO MÓJ ŁUK JEST TAKI ŚLISKI!!?? Pokazują na Heather co trzyma masło... Courtney: -I co ja mam teraz zrobić??!! Duncan zdejmuje koszulkę i wyciera łuk Courtney, a ona sama zaczęła gapić się na jego klate... LeShawna w oddali: -Dziewczyno rusz się, ciacha pooglądasz później... Opamiętuje się i bierze łuk... Courtney: -Od razu lepiej dzięki... DJ zestrzelił już 5 balonów, a Courtney dopiero zaczynała, szybko jednak odrobiła straty, bo była dobrą łuczniczką.... Pokój Zwierzeń: Courtney: -Mówiłam że mama zapisała mnie na rożne kursy, między innymi na kurs łuczniczy.... Chris: -Wiec Tak DJ zestrzelił już 12 balonów, a Courtney go dogoniła...Strzelali od tego kto odpadł najwcześniej... DJ: -Chwila, kto odpadł trzeci.... Courtney: -Chyba Harold, a może Justin... DJ: -A nie chłopcy?? Courtney: -Nie, już wiem, to Harold...Celuj w niego... Strzał... DJ: -Przedtem był Justin, a na koniec Cody... Zestrzelili Cody'ego w tym samym czasie...Most nie był zbyt szeroki, ale stabilny...Przeszli a tam czekał na nich Chris... Chris: -Gratuluje, dotarliście do następnego zadania, a oto i one....Macie iść do lasu i zdobyć flagi, i wyjść jak najszybciej z lasu, te konkurencje musicie zrobić sami, bez waszych kumpli... Pokój Zwierzeń: DJ: -Heather nie jest moją kumpelą... Heather: -Przewidziałam te konkurencje, dlatego pozostawiłam pate pułapek na Courtney...HIHIHI... ..... Courtney przełyka ślinę... Duncan: -Dasz rade... Courtney: -Dzięki za doping... I weszli do lasu... DJ nawiązał znajomości wiec zwierzaki go prowadziły do flagi...Courtney weszła na drzewo i starała się znaleźć ją, ale utknąć w sieci... Courtney: -YYyyyHHhh Heather zapłacisz za to.... Chris: -Niezły sposób Heather... Heather: -Dzięki... Courtney: -Nie myśl że tryumfujesz Heather... Wyjęła z kieszeni nóż i przecięła linę, i szukała dalej, znalazła w tym samym momencie co DJ i oboje krzykneli: -MAM!!! Kiedy się usłyszeli zaczęli szybko biec, przynajmniej DJ bo Courtney skakała po drzewach... Oboje dotarli na skraj lasu w tym samym czasie... Chris: -Jeszcze raz gratuluje, a teraz ostatnia konkurencja, i chyba najprostsza...Przebiec 120 kółek wokół obozu i do linii mety którą wyznaczyliśmy tu, na placu głównym....No dobra Biegnijcie, aha i to też mają przejść sami, i będą małe utrudnienia.... DJ: -Jak małe? Chris: -Powiedziałem małe?Ooo chciałem Powiedzieć DUŻE!!HAHAHA!!KOCHAM TE ROBOTĘ... Przebiegli 50 kółek, zziajani... DJ: -WODY!! Heather rzuciła mu butelkę... Heather: -Pij to bo przegrasz.... DJ zaczął biec, a Courtney cudem nie czuła się zmęczona.... Kółko 110... DJ: -No dobra jeszcze 10 kółek..To pryszcz....(dyszy) Courtney(dyszy): -Ooo zabiłabym za szklankę zimnej wody... Duncan: -Łap Rzuca Courtney butelkę z wodą.... Courtney: -Dzięki... Napiła się i dała trochę DJ'owi... DJ: -Dzięki.. Ok skoczyli już 120 kółko... Heather: -Hej Courtney, chcesz se popatrzyć? To spójrz na to... I całuje Duncan'a a on ją szybko odsuwa.... Duncan: -CZY TY JUŻ DO RESZTY ZGŁUPIAŁA!!??DOSYĆ TEGO MAM CIĘ!! Jeszcze nie wyją pistoletu-zabawki, a Heather już ucieka do lasu... Duncan: -Courtney, proszę nie traktuj to jako zdrady, znowu mnie wrobiła... Courtney nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, wiec podeszła wściekle do Duncan'a i go pocałowała... Dziewczyny zrobiły słodkie oczy, a DJ stał w miejscu, bo czekał aż Courtney znowu zacznie biec... Ok skończyli już... Duncan: -No dawaj biegnij.... Courtney: -Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego tak naprawdę przyjechałam do Dżungli?Chciałam sprawdzić czy znajdę tam swoją miłość, i wiesz co..Znalazłam ciebie, i ty w zupełności mi wystarczysz, już nie chcę pieniędzy, a na studia pójdę na normalną uczelnie...Ale chce tylko jednego, być z tobą.... Wszyscy nawet Chef i Chris: -OOOooooo Duncan: -KOCHAM CIĘ!! Courtney: -Ja ciebie też.. I znowu Kiss... Chris płacze: -(płacz) no dobra, a wiec zwycięzcą Dżungli Totalnej Porażki jest DJ!! (płacz) CHEF'IE PRZYNIEŚ MI CHUSTECZKI!!!(płacz) Zresztą wszyscy się popłakali, i wszystkie pary zaczęły się całować.... Chris: -No dobra, widzimy się na ceremonii... Na ceremonii.... Chris: -DJ wręczam ci symbol zwycięstwa i przetrwania, ostatni kwiat Hibisku jest dla ciebie... Wszyscy się cieszą i klaszczą.... Trent: -Nie jest ci przykro, że zajęłaś 2 miejsce? Courtney: -Nie, drugie miejsce to też coś... Geff: -Ej DJ a nasza umowa!!?? Wszyscy wzieli Chrisa i Chefa i wrzucili go do śmietnika.... Geff: -ZIOMY IMPREZKA!!! Wszyscy się ucieszyli... Heather jak zawsze nadąsana.... Courtney trąca ją łokciem: -Oj przestań się dąsać, i chodź się zabawić... Heather: -Nie dzięki...No dobra... Imprezka trwa... Chris wychodzi ze śmietnika: -No cóż DJ wygrał, widzimy się w następnym sezonie, z nowymi(dla nas starymi)uczestnikami pod tytułem ,,LODOWIEC TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI" Kategoria:Odcinki Dżungli Totalnej Porażki